I Couldn't Be Bubblier Thank Goodness
by Areyoufeelingwicked
Summary: We all know that Glinda somehow learns to travle by bubble. This story shows how Glinda learns to travle by bubble and all the little bits of trouble along the way. It's only a bubble what can go wrong? Well this is Glinda Uppland. Enjoy this adventure.
1. Chapter 1

" Go ahead try it out," the wizard insisted, "it's quite safe, made from the sudsiest soap in Oz." Glinda was hesitant but wanting to earn the wizards trust she slowly slipped inside the glassy orb that stood before her.

"Now what?" asked Glinda almost concerned.

"Well now we think of a clever catch phrase that makes it seem like your casting a spell that creates the bubble." The wizard contemplated the thought. "How about BUBBLES AWAY!?"

"SPLENDERIFIC SUDSANATOR"

"DOUBLE DOUBLE TOIL AND TROUBLE FIRE BURN AND CAULDREN BUBBLE"

"That could work," Glinda marveled.

"Some how it's a bit familiar." thought the wizard. "Dash it all, lets forget the catch-phrase."

" One question your Ozness."

" Yes, Miss Glinda?"

" How does it work?"

" Oh I almost forgot, couldn't have you just rolling around in that bubble now could we? Let's see you only need the slightest touch of magic to steer, all you have to do is take this wand and touch it to the side of the bubble lightly."

Glinda surveys the wand touching each of its sparking points. She holds the wand up to the sky as though picturing it as a snowflake.

"Unfortunately, Miss Glinda it does require a small bit of attention otherwise the bubble sort of takes on a mind of its own."

"Gotcha, pay attention, wait what happens if I get ever so slightly distracted?" Glinda asked while picking at her nails.

"Never mind that, lets give it a try."

Glinda touched her wand to the top of the bubble. She watched the wizard slowly disappeared into the green of the marvelous emerald city.

"This is fairly extravagantious" thought Glinda, "the best part is I can see my reflection." She smiled at her reflection, trapped in the shimmery surface. In the hands of her reflection, she held a wand that looked like candy or a snowflake. She didn't see why she should hold off on investigating what the wand was made of, since there was no one else in the bubble to see her. So she licked the tips of the wand and spat out in disgust, "Soap! Well that explains why the bubble doesn't pop at the sharp edges of the wand." She had learned that from Elphaba's notes, ( the fact that soap wont pop on soap most of the time.) she was really beginning to miss Elphie now. "So if you care to find me look to the western sky," Glinda repeated, "Maybe I'll pay her a visit once I have this bubble under control." GIinda decided to fix her hair before she arrived which would be about forty-five minutes. She barley had enough time.

Glinda neared munchkin land where Boq and Nessa now resided. One thing she hadn't noticed is she was no longer paying attention to the bubble, and things were just starting to get off hand.

"


	2. Chapter 2

I Couldn't be Bubblier Thank Goodness Ch 2

"Miss Thropp a young lady is here in the courtyard she wants to see you. Says she went to school with you and your sister."

"I thought I told you never to mention my sister, Lech."

"I didn't ... she... yes Miss Thropp." The munchkin squeaked as he left the room.

Nessarose wheeled herself out into the courtyard where the girl was to be found.

She pushed open to find no one but Glinda Uppland.

"Nessa!" Glinda squealed. "I just wanted to drop by and see you."

"What the? Glinda, are you in a giant bubble?" Nessa asked.

"Why yes, I am. Why do you ask."

"Oh no reason, just not something you see everyday." Nessa giggled

The look on Glinda's showed she wanted to get out of the bubble and embrace the Governess. Fortunately for Nessa she was too afraid of letting it fly away and be stuck in Munchkinland.

Glinda looked around. "Hey where is..."

"MISS GALINDA"

"THE GA IS SILENT WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?"Glinda screamed obviously tired of people getting her name wrong. A short person but unreasonably tall munchkin entered the courtyard wearing all gray. "Hello Boq."

"HELLO MISS GLINDA, HAVE NOT SEEN YOU IN A WHILE."

"Yes, you can calm down." Glinda said with annoyance of Boqs' over enthusiastic reply.

"Has either other one of you heard form Elphie lately?"

"Absolutely not." Was Nessa's instantaneous reply. Boq contemplated the thought as though he was choosing his words as carefully as you might choose fruit for the Ozma.

"Sorry Miss. Glinda, I haven't but if I had I most certainly would have told you." Glinda secretively rolled her eyes. Not seeing any more of a purpose to be in Munchkinland she was prepared to go. She was almost disappointed that Boq didn't mention the bubble.

"Well I really should be going I have to arrange a party and I..." she trailed off

Boq moved forward to give her a hug good bye, when Glinda just warned , "Boq I don't know if you'll-" It was too late. Boq tried to break free of the glassy surface but the bubble was too strong.

"It could be worse." Boq said optimistically. Glinda couldn't think of any thing too much worse than being trapped in a not so big space with Boq. Or was it Biq?

"No matter the wizard can get us out of here, never the less I still must run some errands before we return to the Emerald City.

As an act of misfortune Boq bumped the arm Glinda used to hold her wand. The bubble raced forward and before you could say, "Sweet Larine, a giant bubble is out to get me!" the bubble had added another captive. Nessa also attempted to free herself from the bubbly wrath but was unsuccessful.

"It's starting to get crowded in here." Boq stated.

"Let's ask Fiyero if he can get us out of here, he might know!" Glinda squealed. Boq simply groaned once Glinda mentioned Fiyero's name. Glinda touched the bubble with the tip of her wand and off they were.


	3. Chapter 3

I Couldn't be Bubblier Thank Goodness (Round 3)

**Important in this chapter there is a game called quoits this is an old version of basically ring toss a quoit is one of the metal rings thrown.**

**Disclaimer- sorry guys I don't own wicked otherwise shirts wouldn't be $30.00 a piece.**

**Warning to the reader- the end of the story ( upcoming chapter) wont be funny or make much sense if you don't read_ ElphabaRocks_** **story Notes. You must read at least the first chapter it would be good for you anyway since I make a lot of references to that story any way. If you have any questions, comments, complements, ect. Please review them or just P.M me. Enjoy the 3rd chapter.**

Fiyero saw them from far away, first thinking that the object in the sky was a strange Bird or bird. He hadn't given too much thought to it for it was difficult for the lad. He continued with his game of quoits, he did love that game. He was just about to finish when he heard a voice behind him, "Fifi!"

He turned face his finance. He got quite a shock to see Nessarose and Boq with her too.

"Are you guys in a giant bubble?" He asked the lot.

"YES," Boq shouted in frustration, "and it's starting to get crowed in here!"

"Why?" The prince asked.

"Well,"Glinda said in a sweet tone, "it's a long story."

"I'm not doing much," he replied, while toying with a quoit. Glinda explained the whole story, except for the part where the wizard made the bubble, she said it was one of her "new spells".Once she was done Fiyero had gone back to his game. "Some story," he said with amusement.

"Yes," Nessarose started, "and we were hoping you would help us get out of here." She said this almost as a question, as though questioning Fiyero. Boq slapped his head with the palm of his hand, for he knew very well (as did Nessa) that this situation would end badly.

Fiyero moved close to the bubble, quoit still in his hand. He eyed the bubble's surface. While not wanting to get his hand stuck, dropped the quoit on the glassy orb. The silver ring merely bounced off the super sudsing. "This could be harder than I thought," Fiyero stated. This time he tried throwing the ring on tho the globe, which resulted in an eye injury. Then out of sheer anger, for the bubble had given him a black eye, he kicked the giant globule of air.

All of a sudden he realized what he had done. With all of his strength he tried to free himself from the viscus surface. As he struggled Boq silently laughed himself silly facing the side contralateral to the one in which Fiyero was stuck in.

"Honey, just come in and we'll get Elphie to help us,"Glinda instructed. Humiliated enough gave in and let the bubble consume him.

"Where is Elphaba anyway?" Fiyero asked.

"Somewhere over the-"

"The western sky," Glinda interrupted.

"Why that is kind of a broad category don't you think Miss Glinda?" Nessa said in a such false sweet tone that it's a wonder it didn't pop the bubble in which the were suspended in.

"I thought I was very specific," said a familiar voice from behind them. From just beyond the glassy surface was a young woman with green skin, hovering on a broom.

**Please review. It's good and good for you plus I just like to hear what you think about the stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- don' own it. It wasn't me I didn't do it. Anyway on a more serious note I do not own wicked and unfortunately didn't come up with the idea either. But this fic. Is MINE! Ahehehehe**

**okay hope you all read _Notes by ElphabaROCKS before this because otherwise you wont get the end_. Here it is dadadadaaaaaaaa the last chapter and I apologize for being a bum and losing my spiral. I had a lot of fun thanks for sticking with me all through this loooong time of writing.( and now monologuing) thanks again- areyoufeelingwicked**

"Your still using that filthy broom?" Glinda asked.

"Why yes it does give me the full effect don't you think?"

"It's a _broom _that_'_s_ weired!"_

_ "_You are the one in the giant bubble Ga... er Glinda," Elphaba pointed out.

"Touchè" Fiyero commented.

"You stay out of this," Elphaba said strongly

"What? Don't you want my opinion?" He asked.

"No," the two girls agreed in union. Fiyero frowned and joined Boq on the other side of the sphere. "What did you want from me again? You were lucky I was on my way to," she paused mid-sentence, "on my way.

Since Nessa was no longer keen in speaking with her sister and the two guys had struck up a conversation about quoits on the opposing side of the bubble, Glinda took the liberty in explaining the situation. "Well," she began, "you see we all got trapped in here, it's a long painful story don't ask. Even I don't want to talk that much." There were a round of gasps, all noise had stopped, except Glinda who kept rambling on and ignored the others. "...and we thought you knew how to us get out of here."

"Yes, I do." Elphaba answered to the relief of the others. There was a long pause as Glinda awaited Elphaba's answer, when Nessa finally asked with annoyance,

"Are you going to tell us?"  
" Had you paid the slightest bit of attention to Dr. Hestia's logic class you would know how to penetrate the viscus surface of the globule in which you are imprisoned." She turned to Fiyero and restated, "how to get out."

There was a faint, "ooooooooh" from Fiyero and the conversation continued.

"You can't just leave us here Elphaba!" Boq exclaimed.

"Really would you like to test that theory of yours, Boq?"

"Yes," the winky prince ventured. Elphaba gave Fiyero a sympathetic look.

"I'll be seeing you all later," and with that she disappeared into the emerald green landscape. A long silence befell upon them, which was broken by Fiyero who said

"That's not cool."

"Exactly," Nessa agreed. For a while the group started sitting around, trying to drill holed in the surface, wheeling their chair around, playing catch with a stray quoit, and fixing their hair, until Fiyero finally screamed so loudly it echoed and blew many other peoples eardrums out.

" I KNOW HOW TO GET US OUT OF HERE!" After they regained their hearing, Boq and Nessa sat in amused silence while Glinda demanded,

"SHOW US!" Fiyero immediately started a series of hand motions when Boq realized,

"WAIT, maybe, just maybe, we should get closer to the ground, so we don't plummet to our green grassy deaths?" They all brought their gazes to the ground which was a few hundred feet below them.

"Good idea!" exclaimed Glinda as she brought the bubble to the grass slowly until they were only a few feet up. Fiyero continued with his hand motions which looked quite silly as though he was having a spaz attack. Since this could free them from their soapy prison no one really rood to laughing at the prince. With the exception of Boq of course. Once the spell was over they all turned to look at Fiyero, then the bubble, Fiyero, the bubble again, back to Fiyero.

"Gosh darn it." Boq yelled through frustration, but no one was listening. The bubble had started screaming, no not screaming, deflating, yes the bubble was definitely deflating.

"I don't want to be vacuum sealed like fish sticks!" Fiyero cried.

Nessarose snorted, "Fish sticks don't come vacuum sealed." Suddenly the bubble exploded throwing everyone in a different direction.

"Owie I have a booboo!" Fiyero wined. Boq and Nessa were both wincing from pain and Glinda had an, "I'm gonna kill you" face on, but was looking at no particular person just the air above Boq's head. This was shortly explained as the all heard a cackle slowly growing louder as Elphaba reproached earshot.

"Well done," she told them all, but was quickly stopped by Glinda who started yelling,

"YOU- WERE-WATCHING-WE-COULD'VE-"she lunged not intending on completing her sentence. She yanked the witch off her broom, Elphaba fell into the grass, but made hate to get up. Once standing she bent over, reacquired her hat which she slowly brought to her head. Just before the hat had reached it's destination Elphaba quickly hit Glinda upside the head with it. The two rolled around in a fight for a while, everyone else too stunned to intervene. "Don't make me trap you in a bubble!" Glinda screamed.

"Oh yeah, that's threatening considering Fiyero got the spell to decrease the viscosity of the- sorry- POP THE BUBBLE from my notes. Everything stopped as they all turned to Fiyero who was repeating the spell slowly while looking at a white sheet of paper.

**THANKS A MILLION! PLEASE SEND YOUR REVIEWS COMMENTS, QUESTIONS, IDEAS, COMPLIMENTS, ECT. :) please please please review!!!!!!!!! and if you didn't understand the ending please read notes by ElphabaROCKS first and then come back for more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N It was a tough decision but I decided to write one more chapter to this story because I didn't like the first ending. When in doubt change what you don't like. So here it goes. Another one of...I'll just let you read it. _Don't believe anything ElphabaROCKS says! Especially about a dress._**

**Disclaimer- Really? Still not my idea! Well this story was but the characters and setting blah blah blah was not.**

I Couldn't be Bubblier Thank Goodness

It had been a very long day for Glinda. Finally she was about to get to rest. She looked around her room she had recently acquired since she accepted the Wizard's offer for Grand Vizier. Every thing a matching silky blue. The color of Aquamarine stone. In fact this though really made her miss the bright pink that expressed her so well. The blue told lies about her, lies about her ' magic powers' lies about, everything that was Glinda the Good. She was not Glinda the Good.

Instead of wearing the blue silky night dress she on any other occasion would wear. She opened her school trunk, not something she did very often, and sifted through her old brightly colored shoes to find a bright pink nightgown. Tonight she would just be Galinda, Galinda Uppland.

She was disturbed from her reminiscing by a quiet noise. _Bonk bonk bonk!_ It seemed to be coming from her balcony. She decided to cover her pink night clothes with a bathrobe, matching in color to pretty much everything she owned now, just in case she should need to retain her reputation.

Glinda swiftly opened the door to her balcony, only to see the huge circular silhouette of her bubble, with a small figure inside. Apparently the Wizard of Oz didn't know anything even when it came to his own invention. She pretended to fix a slipper on her left foot, stood up looked both directions, clearly avoiding the bubble containing the Great and Terrible Oz. Pretending she had seen nothing unusual, she casually walked inside and closed the doors gently. She'd let the Wizard figure out his own problems. After all everyone deserves a chance to fly. This was his.

**Reviews are Funny!**

**I know I have to write more for the Parody and I did get another idea for the reunion story (YAAY) sorry I'm a little excited but don't you get excited I have to finish camp and write it, then type it first. Alright whatever. If you don't review this story I hope I'll send you good review vibes for the next story you read!**


End file.
